Sar
One of the earliest created Prometheans in existence, and beyond that one of the longest living supernatural beings alive today. Sar enjoyed being aware of all technological advances through the ages, and loved to see human innovations. This, and his relationship with the Immortal Orpheus, kept him determined to stay alive far beyond the standard lifespan for a Promethean, taking pains to go through long periods of dormancy to keep the flame that burned inside of him from burning to bright and killing him. Recent events have given him renewed purpose to stay alive, and fight The Truth. Creation Very little is known about Sar's creation beyond a few simple facts. He was one of the earliest Osiran Prometheans ever created, created by the hands of a Promethean that was formed by the hands of Osiris himself ,and as such was only decades or centuries removed what could be considered the world's very first Promethean. In addition, it is very likely that his body was created from that of an assassinated Egyptian prince, as he was created during a time of heavy political upheaval in Egypt. His creator guided him through the early steps of his existence, instilling in Sar the idea that they were given a chance to discover and create above others, using their analytical minds to discover the world's secrets. What he was unable to instill in Sar was the idea that they should pursue humanity as their end goal, turning themselves from approximations of humanity into real mortals. Sar quickly shunned this idea in favor of using his mind and extended lifespan to see as much of the world as possible, especially the other supernatural. B.C. Sar spent the next two millennia exploring and seeing all he could of the world. He saw the rise and fall of several civilizations, but always from a distance, thrown away from human interaction by the unrest created by his nature. Sar liked the solitude though, and spent most of his time away from people, instead preferring solitude and discovery, only checking in with the world to see what advances had taken place. During this time Sar faced many dangerous situations the world over, and quickly found that other supernatural beings, though as removed from humanity as he was, he found the same degree of separation from them. They did not understand what it meant to be a Promethean, and the very few number of Prometheans he met himself did not share his views of humanity, that their nature should be embraced. They all wanted to become real mortals, an idea that Sar found uninteresting. He was more fulfilled by knowledge than interactions with others. And for two thousand years, Sar delighted in discovery above all else. Rome and Orpheus Several fateful encounters happened in Rome for Sar, among them were his meetings with James VII (in a very odd and interesting series of encounters in a number of Rome's brothels), several other prometheans, long passed who gifted him with some manner of knowledge on how to create other Osiran Prometheans, but most importantly Orpheus. Orpheus was once a mortal, who underwent a transformation of the essence of his being to be able to travel into the underworld and rescue his love, Eurydice. Orpheus had always been a person full of creativity, life, and joy, and at the time of their meeting, much of that still existed within Orpheus. After their chance meeting, something resonated within Sar that other Prometheans had been trying to show him the importance of for millennia, something he had not felt once in the time since his creation. He felt human. A small piece of what could be, what he could become and feel and embrace if he were to become human, if he were to become mortal, and one day die. Over the years, they grew closer and closer, and found solace in each other's presence. Sar worked during this time towards his goal of becoming mortal, so that he could embrace those feelings. That is until he was met with a series of revelations. One, that Orpheus would not, or could not give up on the thought of turning to the Underworld, time after time disappearing in it's depths, or feeling the draw, to rescue Eurydice. The second, if Sar were to become Mortal, he would one day die, and Orpheus would continue to go on living without him. Sar then rededicated himself to his prolonged existence. He would not become mortal, not as long as Orpheus was still alive. He would not abandon Orpheus to a lonely existence. The tragedy was that Orpheus would always need to leave, as long as he knew Eurydice's soul was in the underworld. Orpheus would abandon him. Orpheus Doesn't Return, and Sar's First Death After nearly a century without leaving each other's presence for any time longer than a year, Orpheus made a trip into the Underworld. Usually, he would return, disheartened, after weeks, months or years of searching. But a short time after the advent of Christianity, Orpheus left, and did not return. Sar waited years, then decades, and was lost. The circumstances of their last parting was different than before. Sar would outwardly wish Orpheus success, and safety, but this time he let his feelings known. Saying that Orpheus would never find her, and begged that he stay, begged that he give her up, look for something new, look at the person in front of him. Orpheus refused, and left, and did not return. Broken by the departure, Sar turned towards what he had been ignoring, his supposed mission as a Promethean. He turned towards becoming human. During this time, Sar was made aware of an event in the city he was near at the time, the sacking of Alexandria, and the destruction of its stores of Knowledge.